Aniversario
by Diana Usagi ELF
Summary: nuestro primer aniversario fue memorable, no se menciona nombre de la chica asi que imagina que eres tu lemon...


Lysandro y yo llevábamos un año juntos, hoy seria nuestro primer aniversario, aprovecharíamos que su hermano no estaría este fin de semana en su casa.

Estaba terminando de secarme el cabello, que lo llevaba suelto cayendo en ondas sobre mis hombros, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta me anunció que tenía visita. Era un hombre que traía un enorme paquete entre sus manos con una nota adherida a la caja. Le di las gracias, después de firmar el papel del recibí, y me encaminé con pasos lentos hacia mi dormitorio, colocando con manos temblorosas la caja sobre la cama. Lo primero que hice fue leer lo que ponía escrito en la nota...

_Deseo que aceptes este presente que estoy seguro te sentará de maravilla...espero con ansias las horas que faltan para verte, mi princesa...  
Te quiero...  
Lysandro_

La leí dos veces más con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Tan emocionada estaba que no me di cuenta de que aún no había abierto la caja. Dejé la nota colocada cuidadosamente a un lado y abrí la elegante caja que aún descansaba justo donde yo la había dejado. Era un elegante vestido largo de color azul, la tela era suave y vaporosa, me lo coloqué sobre el cuerpo para ver el efecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía apoyado contra la puerta del dormitorio dejándome muda de admiración la imagen que reflejó el espejo...

El vestido era de tirantes que brillaban debido a la gran cantidad de pequeños brillantes que estaban cosidos en ellos. Era ceñido en la parte del pecho, resaltándolo con cierta picardía, para después caer suelto hacia los pies. El conjunto se completaba con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido. Cuando me vi nuevamente vestida frente al espejo no reconocí a esa mujer que veía. Esa era elegante, hermosa.

Tal y como me había dicho lysandro, a las ocho en punto un elegante chofer esperaba por mi con la puerta de una elegante limusina blanca abierta. Me sentí algo torpe cuando él me ayudó a subir al elegante coche, y una vez dentro no dejé de temblar hasta que llegamos a la impresionante mansión en donde lysandro vivía con su hermano. No era la primera vez que venía aquí, pero siempre me impresionaba de la misma manera cada vez que la veía.

En cuanto sentí que el coche se paró, y la puerta de la limusina se abrió dejándome ver a un lysandro vestido sin su ropa habitual, con un esmoquin  
negro y camisa blanca, con su pelo blanco con las punta negras, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad mirándome, su cara adornada con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y extendiendo su mano para  
ayudarme a descender del elegante coche, los nervios se esfumaron y una extraña sensación de súbito calor comenzó a envolver mi cuerpo.

Cuando los labios de él rozaron los míos me sentí desfallecer de placer, todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí.

La cena fue muy romántica, una elegante mesa colocada en la terraza principal de la casa, aprovechando la buena temperatura de la noche, desde donde se divisaba parte del inmenso jardín que bordeaba la casa de lysandro. Con un precioso  
mantel blanco, que resaltaba el rojo de las servilletas y de las velas que olían a canela y vainilla. Jamás probé manjares tan ricos, comí tanto que pensé no sería  
capaz de moverme de la silla, pero lysandro tenía una sorpresa preparada, después de cenar y de que se retirase el servicio que nos atendió durante la cena.

Él se puso en pie ayudándome a levantar a mi también, y ambos comenzamos a movernos en círculos alrededor de la terraza al compás de una delicada melodía que provenía del interior de la casa. Y mientras girábamos, y girábamos, mis lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas mientras lysandro las limpiaba con sus besos.

Esos tímidos besos que en un principio servían para limpiar mis lágrimas, acabaron convirtiéndose en besos ardientes y demandantes que buscaban mis labios, mi cuello y la piel expuesta de mis hombros.

Los dos éramos algo torpes e inexpertos en esto de las artes amatorias, así que decidimos dejarnos llevar por lo que nuestros cuerpos demandaban y necesitaban. En un momento estábamos en la sala dando vueltas al compás de la embriagante melodía, y momentos después estábamos en el elegante dormitorio de lysandro.

Él había llenado la cama de pétalos de rosas amarillas y yo ahora me encontraba tumbada sobre ellos sintiendo cada curva del cuerpo de él encajando con las mías. Sus manos suaves y cálidas comenzaron a despojarme de mi elegante vestido mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su bonito esmoquin.

Una vez que ambos quedamos piel con piel, sin barreras, sin secretos, solo él y yo, un hombre y una mujer extasiados y embargados de amor y pasión, lysandro recorrió cada palmo de mi cuerpo con sus labios repartiendo besos y lamidas llevándome al placer más absoluto. Creí volverme loca cuando sentí su lengua, húmeda y juguetona, entre los pliegues de mi virginal intimidad. Nunca había sentido tanto placer. Mientras sus dedos se adentraban en mi sexo, y su lengua saboreaba mi botón de placer, llegué a un delicioso orgasmo que él recogió en su boca con dulzura.

Cuando volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con su boca en sentido ascendente y sentí su dureza contra la parte baja de mi estómago, mi cuerpo comenzó a encenderse nuevamente llenando de humedad aquellas partes que él había limpiado momentos antes con su boca. Penetró mi cuerpo con una suavidad infinita, dejándome sentir cada palmo de su dureza meciéndose entre los pliegues de mi sexo que se abrían como una flor. Cuando llegó a la barrera de mi virginidad, sus preciosos ojos bicolores se clavaron en los míos que le miraban con deseo, y sin apartar nuestras miradas el uno del otro, se enterró en mi cuerpo gritando ambos de placer.

Nos amamos durante toda la noche. Sentimos que no quedó un lugar en nuestro cuerpo que no fuese explorado por las manos, o la boca del otro. Nos amamos sin medida, como si no existiese un mañana.


End file.
